characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Toretto
Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the main protagonist of The Fast and the Furious franchise. He is the deuteragonist in The Fast and The Furious and later, the main protagonist in Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, Furious 7, The Fate of the Furious ''and two untitled films. Background Dominic Toretto was born August 29, 1976. His father was a professional stock car driver who earned a reputation on the track and his family owned and ran a market and cafe shop. As a child, Dominic befriended the likes of Vince during the third grade. At some point he also befriended Letty, a neighborhood local, around the time she was ten years old, based on their shared interest in cars. However, he never took a romantic interest in her until she was sixteen years old. Dominic's father was a proactive figure in his life. He helped Mia with her homework, reading ahead of chapters to help her the following day. The Toretto's also attended church and held family barbecues for their neighbors. Dominic helped his father build what would become the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, "900 horses of Detroit muscle". His father used the Charger to participate in the Los Angeles County Raceway in nine seconds. During the last stock car race of the season of an unknown year, Dominic watched as his father was run off the track by another racer, Kenny Linder, when Linder's car clipped his bumper. Dominic's father was killed instantly when his stock car crashed into the wall at 120 miles per hour and burst into flames. Dominic remembered hearing his father screaming, but the people who witnessed the accident explained that his father had died before his car exploded. Dominic had been the one screaming. A week following the accident, Dominic encountered Linder and when given the opportunity, Dominic attacked Linder, beating him with a wrench. Dominic only intended to hit him once but lost control and kept attacking Linder it until he couldn't lift his arm anymore. The result of Linder's injuries rendered him unable to race, Dominic was banned for life from the tracks. Dominic was sent to Lompoc Prison for assaulting Linder. In addition to keeping up his family's business, Dominic also engaged in major crimes with his friends, such as stealing major appliances from transporting trucks using their cars. Dominic also participated in illegal street races for money and to sustain his passion for racing. Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Dominic has proven himself to wield immense strength and durability easily apparent for someone of his physical build. Surprisingly, he is very fast and agile too, as well as quite athletic. **'Peak Human Strength:' Dominic can generate peak human strength. He is able to easily overpower weaker opponents, even quite a few of those that included extensively trained fighters and during his fight with Deckard Shaw, he proved to surpass Deckard's strength, able to uppercut him off his feet and several feet away, as well as pick him up by his collar. His blows were able to punch through concrete and dent a car when he punched it instead of Shaw, which angered him to the point he was able to lift him up and throw him into a car windshield from a further distance. He could also lift Connor Rhodes by the throat with one hand. His greatest feat of strength was stomping the ground weakened by Mose Jakande's missiles, causing it to crumble beneath Shaw's feet. The only ones to have ever surpassed Dominic's strength are Luke Hobbs and Klaus but even those individuals have trouble fighting him, as Dominic was able to clash with Hobbs and cause him trouble breaking out of his grip while he was able to eventually do the same when Hobbs restrained him, although he only did it the second time when he was angered upon seeing Mia in danger, while he was able to knock off Klaus with a leaping blow and lift him long enough for Hobbs to knock him out. In Abu Dhabi, Dominic also managed to lift the front of a Lykan HyperSport, which weighed 3,042 pounds (1,380 kilograms/1.52 tons). *'Master Driver:' Dominic is career racer and proficient driver, adept at driving various vehicles. Dominic is skilled in varying race and street sports, such as cornering and drifting, but prefers quarter mile races. Dominic is often reckless, using extreme measures to resolve equally extreme situations. In two different occasions, Dominic drove his Dodge Charger R/T off the cliff and smashed it in order to escape from Mose Jakande and his men, and twice he smashed directly in a head-on collision with Deckard Shaw. *'Expert Engineer:' Dominic is adept at fixing and tuning cars, rivaled only by Tej Parker in experience. He built the Dodge Charger R/T with his father. He built and tuned several vehicles that he owned, including two 1970 Plymouth Road Runners and a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle from an audition race for Braga's crew membership. *'Master Combatant:' As a street fighter, Dominic uses unorthodox methods to fight his opponents. He is not afraid to use blunt weapons, such as wrenches and pipes. His impulsiveness and aggression is often a driving force in winning fights, but as he matured, he learned to keep his head and resort to more tactical methods. He is usually capable of drawing strength from watching his loved ones to turn the tides against a winning foe. In addition to being capable of handling many highly trained opponents on his own easily, Dominic has proven his physical conditioning and skills to be enough to pose a difficult challenge to the likes of the extremely skilled Brian, Owen Shaw, and even Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs. Indeed, he was able to soundly defeat Brian, stalemate Owen and Deckard, and while ultimately overpowered by Hobbs, he was able to match and even gain the upper hand and almost kill him upon seeing Letty giving him strength. *'Marksman:' Unlike many of his opponents, Dominic rarely resorts to using firearms. When he does use firearms, his preference is often the shotgun. Even though Dominic prefers fists over firearms, he is adept at using them. He mainly prefers using shotguns, and once, he made a sawn-off. While he was under attack from Reyes's men, he saved Hobbs's life and killed several attacking men using a shotgun from Hobbs's armored truck. *'Leadership/Tactician:' Dominic is rather intelligent and uses his opponent’s presumption to regard him as ignorant to his advantage. He perchance of elaborate heists, such as the 2004 truck hijackings, and the 2009 fuel thefts, saw him and his given teams incorporate high end and luxury vehicles into his plans. When collaborating with Brian in 2009, he devised a plan to hijack 100 million dollars in Rio from Hernan Reyes, a Brazilian drug lord, and also aided Luke Hobbs to capture Owen Shaw. After escaping capture in the U.S for hijacking cars, he was able to escape from the county. He managed to remain in hiding for five years from the U.S government, travelling across Central and South America, such as Mexico, Dominican Republic, Panama, Ecuador and Brasil. After stealing 100 million dollars from Hernan Reyes, he hid in the Canary Island in Spain mainly because there was no extradition clause. *'Bilingualism:' Dominic speaks English and Spanish. Equipment *'Smith & Wesson Model 19:' Dom's sidearm is a nickel snubnose revolver. He brought it to Johnny Tran's garage and drew it when he took cover, but did not use it. *'Taurus PT92C:' Dom took Elena Neves' sidearm and briefly aimed it at her when he visited her apartment in Rio de Janeiro. *'Kimber Warrior SOC:' Dom took Connor Rhodes' sidearm from Cipher and aimed it at the latter, but did not pull the trigger. *'Wilson Combat BCM Gunfighter 1911:' Dom drew this pistol in New York City when he seemingly killed Deckard Shaw. He later aimed it at Rhodes' head when he rescued Letty Ortiz. *'Zastava M70:' Dom took this rifle from one of the gunmen who stormed his safehouse. *'Mossberg 590 Mariner:' Dom's most frequent weapon of choice is a shotgun. He took Vince's shotgun before he confronted Brian O'Conner on his driveway, but disarmed himself of the weapon when Jesse arrived. He later brought the same shotgun to Mexico with Brian, first aiming it at "Arturo Braga" and used it again to shoot out an enemy tire. *'Remington 870:' Dom brought this shotgun when he and his crew raided one of Hernan Reyes' safehouses. *'Mossberg 590:' Dom used Agent Chato's shotgun with a Surefire forend, an ATI collapsible stock and a door-breaching brake when the convoy was ambushed in Rio. *'Benelli Nova:' Roman Pearce gave Dom this shotgun at the NATO base in Spain, and later used it on Owen Shaw's airplane. *'UTAS UTS-15:' Mr. Nobody gave Dom this shotgun for his confrontation with Deckard Shaw, but he did not use it. *'Sawed-Off Shotgun:' Dom sawed off a 12 gauge side-by-side shotgun for his final confrontation with Deckard Shaw, but he did not use it and decided to engage him in a street fight instead. *'LaRue Tactical PredatOBR 7.62:' Dom disarmed Rhodes of his 18-inch barrel sniper rifle. *'M26 Hand Grenade:' Dom took a bag of Deckard Shaw's grenades and left them on Mose Jakande's helicopter for Luke Hobbs to shoot. *'Concussion Grenade:' Dom used a concussion grenade to scramble his crew's senses when he and Cipher infiltrated Mr. Nobody's headquarters. Feats Strength * Tossed people in the air. * Held an engine by the chain with one arm. * Shattered a door window. * Snapped apart handcuffs. * Lifted the front end of a car. * Dented the side of a car. * Leapt from his car to his opponent's car, with the momentum causing the guy's head to slam into a side window and break it. Dom then threw him out of the car. * Tackled Hobbs into a metal net fence hard enough to dent it. * Slammed Hobbs into a metal rack hard enough to break it. * Slammed Hobbs' head onto a metal wall box hard enough to damage it. * Slammed Hobbs'head onto a metal cupboard door hard enough to dent it. * Broke free of Hobbs' grip and tackled him through a drywall. * Caught punches from Hobbs. * Used a wrench to create an impressive dent on the ground, when Hobbs couldn't. * A flying headbutt onto Klaus caused him to be sent through some wooden supports. * Caught Owen Shaw's kick and threw him seven feet up hard enough to knock back several crates. * Lifted up Klaus and ran off with him easily. * Dragged a large metal box. * Held two metal pipes like a baseball bat and slammed them onto a concrete pillar hard enough to break off a chunk of concrete. * Uppercut sent Deckard in the air. * Lifted Deckard and slammed him into a door window. Speed * Ran fast enough to save Gisele from Fenix's charging Ford Gran Torino. * Can keep up with Hobbs and Deckard Shaw in CQC. * Can briefly outrun cop cars chasing him. * Capable of performing complex maneuvers in a car while driving at high speeds. * Saved Elena from oncoming gunfire from AK-47s and M4 Carbines. * Comparable to Brian, who reacted to gun fire at close range. * Fought on par with Luke Hobbs. * Fought on par with Deckard Shaw, who can dodge GAU-8 Avenger rounds and view them as slow. * Managed to save his sister Mia from the explosion that blew up their house right before the fragments could hit them. * His Dodge Charger R/5 can easily exceed 210 mph, and has reliably kept up with various high-speed sports cars like Lamborghinis and whatnot. Durability * Survived getting his Dodge Charger R/T wrecked with only minimal injuries. * Getting shot doesn't bother him in the slightest. * Casually brushed off a high dive into water and was only slightly angered. * Fought against Luke Hobbs, who can dent metal containers with his punches and trade blows with and harm Brixton Lore, who is stated to be bulletproof. * Survived being tossed around in his Dodge Charger SRT after crashing through a cargo plane. S * Survived an impact at high speeds against the windshield of a car. * Took not one, but ''two direct crashes with Deckard Shaw and was completely uninjured, even going so far as to give a detailed comparison about it. * Survived a car crash from top of a mountain without a single scratch. * Survived crashing his Charger from the top of a collapsing building and was merely knocked unconscious. Skill * Has been in every Fast and Furious movie. * Has managed to outsmart other street gangs, international terrorist, and even governments. * Has walked away from death numerous times. * Main character of Universal's biggest franchise of all time. * Was so bad he had to leave America for awhile before earning his freedom back. * Escaped Mexico with Brian. * Made a jump to attach a bag of grenades on a helicopter. * Undefeated in street racing. * Won a street race with a banged up car whilst the engine was about to explode. * Jumped through two buildings with just a car. * Pulled off some ridiculous heists. * Fought Brian O' Conner, Owen Shaw, and even Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs. * Timed correctly to drive underneath a flaming tanker rolling downhill. * Planned out a heist in Rio to steal 100 or so million dollars from Hernan Reyes. * Fought back while being caught with harpoons until his car got wrecked. * Took the attention of a heatseeker to make it blow up a submarine. * Dragged a massive safe through Rio while also using it as a weapon with Brian which escalated to him doing it alone. * Managed to soil Cipher's plans even when he was watched practically 24/7. Weaknesses * Normal human weaknesses. * Is often very reckless and impulsive (In two different occasions, Dominic drove his Dodge Charger R/T off the cliff and smashed it in order to escape from Mose Jakande and his men, and twice he smashed directly in a head-on collision with Deckard Shaw). * Can often lose himself to his own rage, although he is not without remorse. * Before Fast Five, Dom used to lack any kind of CQC training and normally he resorted to his strength to win, although his combat skills increase significantly from Fast and Furious 6 and onwards to the point where his strength was no longer a factor in him winning, but his sheer speed, being able to keep up with the likes of Deckard Shaw in unarmed combat. * Will put himself in great danger to protect his family. * Did most of the heists with other people, making the feat worthless. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Universal Pictures Category:Fast & Furious Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Completed Profiles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Team Leaders